Emily's Story
by RachelleVladimir
Summary: After everything has settled down in the Cullen family a new character comes into their lives... She has been through alot and Edward can see that by reading her mind... Emily becomes one of the family but Who will changer her?
1. Emily at the hospital

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga.**

**Just so Everyone knows!: this isnt about Sam's Emily... Its a whole new character.I hope you like it.  
**

Emily ay the hospital…

Emily did NOT think this was a good idea but she also knew that she needed medical treatment right away. Her brother had passed out from being drunk right after he had given her the wound. 'He didn't mean to hurt me. He was drunk.' Emily convinced herself as she did every other time her brother had beaten her.

Emily never blamed her brother. She knew his life had been hard on him. Why should hers be any easier? You see, eight years earlier Emily and her brother, Ryan, had lost their father to suicide. After that things had gone downhill for the both of them. Ryan had developed a drinking habit and usually would beat Emily when he got home from the bar, and tell her his problems were all her fault.

This time Ryan had come home in the middle of the day, which Emily wasn't expecting, and had pushed her down the stairs. Immediately after the "accident", Ryan had passed out on the couch. Emily was not about to get her brother arrested so she decided to take herself to the hospital and tell them her brother was out of town.

"Ouch!", She yelped. . It looked like her arm was probably broken and her knee was busted. She had already tried to stop the blood from her knee but it was no use. Emily was almost to the hospital so she began to pace herself since she had practically run the whole way.

When Emily had finally reached the hospital she instantly spotted the entrance with the big 'Emergency' sign painted above it. "Oh, no." directly inside the double doors was a table where she would probably have to fill out a paper. Would the take her? " Umm, hi," Emily greeted to the tan skinned lady at the desk. The lady looked suspiciously at Emily then realized she was bleeding out of her knee.

" Oh!" the lady almost exclaimed and very quickly gave Emily the forms on a clipboard. Emily only filled out half of the form and the Lady didn't ask her for any more. " Emily Nightingale!" yelled the nurse as she walked into the waiting room. " Umm. Right here." Emily stood and limped towards the nurse.

As soon as the nurse saw Emily's condition she turned behind her to someone on the other side of the door she had walked through, and whispered something. Two men and a Gurney came rolling through the door. One walked up to her. " Can I help you up?" Emily hesitated, " Umm, Sure?"

The man quickly and easily swept Emily up onto the gurney. Hands she didn't see had already strapped her in and she was rolling down a long white hallway. " May I ask what you are going to do to fix me up?" Emily shyly asked. " Well your knee will probably need stitch-" The man nurse was interrupted by a tall whit figure walking towards them.

" What have we got?" asked the tall, white, and beautiful man. He put his hand on the right side of the gurney and helped roll it. " A busted and maybe broken knee and it looks like a severely broken arm." Emily had not felt any pain from her arm until now. "Ouch!" she yelped. The beautiful Greek god of a man leaned down towards her and whispered," Its ok your going to be fine."

They entered through a set of double doors and then into a much smaller single door. The man nurse that had been nice to her left the room along with the other man.

" Well her knee definitely needs stitches, but it doesn't look like its broken," he said to the Lady nurse. " I'm going to go ahead and stitch her up. Can you go get the X-ray machine?" The lady nodded and left the room. The breath-taking doctor walked over to Emily and said " HI. I am doctor Cullen. I'm going to have to stitch your knee up before we can get any X-rays on you arm. Is that ok?" She felt confused at his question. Did she really have a choice? Emily just Nodded and watched the doctor as he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out some gauze and a clear bottle containing a clear substance.

" It's just soap and water. It will out sting a little bit." Doctor Cullen said as he poured some of the water onto gauze and began washing the wound on her knee. Emily didn't watch because she knew looking would only make her light-headed. Instead she focused on the Doctor. He was so White, yet so very beautiful. She had never thought to call a MAN ' Beautiful' but that was the only word she could think of to describe him. Emily could feel the soap in the water beginning to do its job. She had not felt much pain at all from her knee until then. She let a very quite grunt come from her throat, and was surprised when the doctor looked up as though he had heard her. Just then the man that had been nice to her before walked in carrying what looked like a small zip lock bag with something in it.

Emily guessed the bag contained what the doctor needed to stitch her knee. She suddenly felt very nervous and laid her head back on the gurney. " I am going to need you to be very still," Said Doctor Cullen. Emily tilted her head up to nod at him just in time to see him pull out the syringe full of what Emily could guess was numbing medicine. Without nodding Emily slowly lay back down and closed her eyes tight.

" This is going to sting a little bit Emily, but I need you to be as still as you can."

Emily then became very tense. She swallowed and tried to occupy her mind so it would think about anything but needles. Emily hated needles. She thought of her brother. She had not yet got to explain to th-

"Ahh!" Emily had yelled but had not moved a muscle. She didn't open her eyes to see if the doctor was looking at her. She just lay still waiting for the next needle to plunge it's way into her skin without any invitation. " Uhhh," Emily only let out a breath this time as she felt the needle sink in and out faster then she could think possible. She could barely even feel the third one.

" Ok Emily this is when I need you to be most still, ok?" Emily just barely nodded and waited for the needle and thread to go into her. She waited… and waited… Finally she opened her eyes and lifted her head just enough to check on the Doctor. To her surprise he had already started. Though she could not feel the needle the sight of it made her head drop without any warning.

~ Hey People! this is all I have so far... I don't know when I will have the next chapter uploaded.... I hope you like it :]


	2. Stories and Confusion

When I opened my eyes it was apperent I wasn't in the same place and had probably passed out. This didn't come as a shock to me since the last thing i remebered seeing was that needle and thread going through me like a sewing kit. I attempted to sit up and became very dizzy, and I guess my dizziness showed.

"Be careful now," I hadn't remembered the Dr.'s face that well and I was startled when I saw him. Now I realized I had not actually been able to see him that well either, which I eagerly took time to do now. He was more than beautiful he was… impossible. He looked like a Greek God.

"Hi there Emily, How are you feeling?" His voice even seemed impossibly perfect. "Ummm… I'm feeling… I'm not sure?" He seemed to find my response amusing. Then his face became serious. "Emily, we need to know how you were hurt." I had forgotten the story I had originally planned to tell. At that moment A young, pale white, and beautiful man walked into the room. He walked straight over to Dr. Cullen. "We need to talk." Said the beautiful bronze haired boy. "One second Edward just let me finish up here." Dr. Cullen turned back to me. I had lost my train of thought when the boy walked in. "Umm I tripped down the stairs in my house."

The second the words had left my mouth. the image of what really had happened popped into my head. What I had said was ALMOST true. The beautiful boy called Edward had been looking at the wall this time but when he heard what I said he had turned his head to look at me. He narrowed his eyes as if in disbelief. I quickly looked away.

" Don't you have a brother? Where was he when this happened?" I couldn't think of anything to say. Then I remembered my original story. " He Is out of town. He is going to be back on Monday so instead of calling him I just walked here instead." It sounded true enough. Ryan had not been in town all week because he was trying to avoid a friend he owed money to that was back in town. He had driven all the way to Port Angeles to go to a bar.

Edward looked at me in disbelief again. I didn't return his gaze. " Doctor Cullen, how much is this going to cost?" I asked hesitantly. "Its covered," said Edward looking at Dr. Cullen as if he was communicating something to the doc. I looked strangely at the both of them. The doctor looked away from Edward and to me. "Like my son said, it's covered Emily. You can go home now." I was not looking forward to the walk home but I reluctantly stood up.

"Umm Carl-… I mean dad, maybe one of the nurses should drive her home. I mean if she walked here." I looked at Edward then Carlisle. Why was he being so nice? He didn't even know me. "That's a good idea Edward. I'll see if Candy will," the doc looked at the nice nurse man. "Roger will you ask Candy if she will give Emily a ride home?" I looked at the man and then Dr. Cullen. " I can walk home I will be fi-" the Dr. interrupted me, "Don't worry Emily you aren't imposing. Just take the ride."

I looked back and forth in between the two beautiful creatures for a whole minute. "Thank you." I finally said. Before I could stand up The nurse handed me a pair of crutches. "You're going to have to use thes for at least 3 days. try not to bend your knee or it will pull at the stitches." I reluctantly took the crutches and followed Roger down the hallway. We walked into an office and Roger talked to Candy about driving me home. Candy drove me home....

haha SHORT CHAPTER srry ppl get over it lol jk i love u ppl :) withh all my heart.


	3. Ryan's Questions and My Mishaps

Ryan's Questions an My Mishaps…

The ride home seemed like it too forever. I didn't know Candy very well so I didn't talk at all. When we finally parallel parked beside the sidewalk that led to my front porch I took in a deep breath. Candy helped me out of the car and gave me my crutches. "Thank you." Is all I said and I quickly turned to face the narrow walkway.

Slowly, I made my way down the sidewalk on my ungraceful and annoying crutches. " Ugh stupid knee." I growled just as I reached the door. Before I could reach for the knob, it turned itself, opened, and Ryan was standing in the door way looking confused and angry. I sighed and stood waiting for him to say something.

"wu-… Where have you been… and why-…" he gave up trying to talk and just pointed to the crutches and my arm. "Ryan I need to talk to you. Can we please go inside?" Ryan looked confused as he contemplated the idea and finally just turned around and headed inside towards the couch.

I crutched my way through the door way and to the couch as fast as I could. I sat on the chair to the opposite of the couch. "So what did u do?" he asked accusingly as he stared my injuries and I down.. Anger swept over me and I tried to keep my cool. "That is definitely not the right question to be asking." I replied as nicely as I could. "What's your prob?" Ryan replied in a very snappy manor. That's where I lost my cool. "What's _my_ problem? My problem is that _I _didn't do this, YOU did."

Ryan looked confused. "That's right YOU did it. YOU went out and got drunk. YOU came home and got angry. And YOU pushed ME down the stairs." As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. I looked at Ryan and waited for his reaction. His face seemed to be un-emotionless. I opened my mouth to speak but Ryan cut me off with a gesture of his hand. "You mean to tell me that _I_ pushed _You_ down a flight of stairs?" I looked at Ryan like he had gone slow. "Yes." I replied as if I had to repeat myself.

Ryan laughed, then stood up and walked away. I sat there for a moment with my mouth open, gathered my composure then Reached for my crutches stood up and walked after Ryan as fast as I could.. "Ok my turn, what is YOUR problem?" Ryan didn't answer. He quickly walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. "Ugh!" I used my nasty crutches to get me across the living room and out of the door. I sat on the porch for a while. Thinking. Finally I drug myself slowly up the stairs and plopped down on the bed. I closed my eyes and was out cold in less than 5 minutes.

I didn't want to go to school in the morning but I also didn't want to spend a day with Ryan in the house, so I drug myself out of bed, limped my way with one crutch to the bathroom, sat next to the tub. Leaned my head over the edge and washed my hair in the tub. It was pretty hard trying to wash my hair leaned over a tub with one hand, but I managed. I rubbed myself down with a rag and got myself dressed just in time to catch the bus.

Everyone and their brother stared at me as I made my way down the extremely stuffy and narrow hall of the bus. I managed to find an empty seat an stuff my fat leg and crutches into, placing the crutches in the spot next to me so no one else would invite themselves next to me. The ride to school wasn't as bad as trying to get off of it. I ended up just waiting until everyone got off before me, and then getting off.

School was almost the same as any other day. I got through my first couple classes and was surprisingly alert. But then… You see on my way to lunch I have to use the stairs because of the building I come from. I got up the first two steps easily, but somewhere between my second and third step I slipped.

I Knew as soon as I hit the ground that I hadn't made any new injuries, but simply RE BROKE the most recent one. I heard all the gasps and "OH!"'s , but I didn't know what to do. Suddenly an unfamiliar face peered over me and reached for my hand. I took the hand but as soon as I was brought up enough to fix my wait on my own legs I felt the new pain.

"OUCH!" I yelled. The stranger quickly ducked under my arm to support me. I looked over to see who it was. It was a male. I didn't recognize him but I he was definitely handsome. I tried to focus on balancing myself enough to take some of my weight off of him. "Sorry." I managed to get through gasps. "For what? You didn't mean to fall. Just put ur wait on me I'll get you to a teacher. " Ya we got ya." I looked over to see where the new voice had come from. I hadn't realized that another guy had ducked under my opposite arm and was also holding me up. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The pain in my leg was overwhelming.

I could feel tears inviting themselves onto my cheeks. Suddenly the handsome male on my right tucked his arm under my leg and picked me up into his arms. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I exclaimed. He looked like he was struggling but he was smiling. "Helping." he said in a grin through clenched teeth. "You should- ahhh- put me –uhh- down." I managed to get out. "Put you down?" he said as he started walking faster toward the office, "You're bleeding all over the place!" I looked down at my knee and saw the blood the handsome male spoke of. "What is your name anyways?" I asked. "Riley." He answered in a proud tone.

Riley got me to the office, who called an ambulance, who I eneded up riding with to the hospital, once again………


	4. Hospitals and New Acquaintances

Hospitals and new acquaintances…

I had never ridden in an ambulance before and it wasn't a bit as thrilling as I might have imagines it to be. I had to lye on a stretcher and watch as the nurse attempted to inject my IV. "This won't hurt a bit." Said the kind looking nurse to my right. I watched her first attempt to keep my focus off the bleeding but after watching her miss my vain and inject the needle into my skin I just decided to close my eyes.

When we got to the hospital I wan rolled down the ramp off the ambulance truck. "What have we got?" asked one of the nurses that intercepted my stretcher as we entered the hospital. "Previous patient with a re-open wound on her knee." Replied the nurse who had applied my IV. The nurse looked down at me. "Can you tell me who treated u last time you were her?" he asked. "Um, yes it was Dr. Cullen." I answered. "Can u tell us who your legal guardian is and how we can contact them?" I didn't really want them to call Ryan but I knew it was best. "My brother Ryan is who I live with. His name is Ryan Nightingale." The nurse smiled. "Thank you young lady, we're going to get you taken care of as soon as possible." I

I closed me eyes. This was my second time being here in the time span of three days and quite frankly I wasn't enjoying it. "Emily can you here me?" I heard a familiar voice. I opened my eyes to see Dr. Cullen. "Emily can you here me ok. Can you see me?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen I can hear and see you. Really, I am fine. I'm just bleeding." Dr. Cullen smiled as if he were remembering a private joke. "You remind me of someone I knew Emily." His face showed that he quickly pushed the memory away. The Dr. looked up to someone who was obviously standing behind me. "Have you looked at the wound yet?" He asked. I heard the voice from behind me, "No sir it was bleeding to hard on the way here." The doctor looked back at me. "Emily, your stitches have opened, can you tell me what happened?" I felt like a child. They were talking got me as if I couldn't understand unless they said things very clear. "Yeah, I was trying to go up some steps and I fell backwards and twisted my knee around, I think."

Dr. Cullen nodded and began explaining to his nurses what they had to do. He quickly removed the gauze that the nurse on the ambulance hand wrapped around my knee and began to clean it. I closed my eyes in fear of passing out like I had at my last visit. I felt a needle inject itself into my leg. I flinched, but then I started to feel extremely drowsy. I tried to open my eyes to see what was going on but before my brain could tell my body what to do I was out cold.

**

When I opened my eyes I was in a hospital gown, lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to machines with a giant cast on my knee. Unlike last time I remembered exactly what had happened. I figured the doc probably gave me a sleeping shot. I lye there for a a long while staring at the ceiling.

As I was going back over what had happened in the last 24 hours I remembered the nurse asking about my brother. I quickly glanced around to see if he was there. He wasn't. I looked back at the ceiling. Suddenly the curtain around the hospital bed was pulled back and Dr. Cullen walked in smiling. "How are you feeling Emily?" he asked with intent curiosity. He really did sound like he cared. "Um well physically I feel fine." I said with a grin on my face. Dr. Cullen smiled.

From the corner of my eye I saw somebody move in the background behind the doc. I turned my attention to someone with their back to us standing in the opposite corner of the large room of hospital beds. I focused hard to see If I could recognize them from the back of their head. Suddenly, as if on cue the figure turned around to look at me. I tried not to grimace but it slipped. "Dr. Cullen, why is your son, umm, oh yes… Why is your son, Edward here?" Dr. Cullen looked surprised at my over-observance. I smiled. The doc. barely hesitated. "Edward came to the hospital today to help. He came with me when I came to check on you. I hope you don't mind," he said with a smile.

Behind Dr. Cullen's back I could see Edward smile. I looked at him. "Hello Edward." I said dryly. I didn't really like the guy. First he gave me accusing looks and then he goes all nice on me like he's my friend and then now he's like following me. Edward began to smile again and turned his back to the doc And I again. "Well Emily we contacted your brother yesterday and he came by to visit but he left last night to get some sleep. If you want to we can call him to come get you now." I was surprised. "You contacted him _yesterday? _As in I have been here for a whole night?" I asked. "Yes, well, the medicine we gave you to fall asleep was quite affective, plus I think u were already tired from walking around on crutches all day. I do have a question though. How did you get from where you fell to the office?" For a moment I couldn't remember ALL that had happened, but then I remembered Riley. "A young man named Riley carried me to the office. I told him to put me down and that he was crazy and that I could just let him support my wait on the walk there but he insisted on carrying me." I told him grimacing.

"Ah, ok I see," replied Dr. Cullen. "So do you want us to call your brother now, or would you like to stay a bit longer and rest?" I didn't even have to think about it. "I think I would like to stay a while longer and gather my thoughts." The doc nodded and started out of the room. Then he paused and looked at Edward, still standing in the corner. "Edward, why don't you keep Emily company until Jasper gets here to pick you up." Edward nodded and walked over to the chair beside my bed.

I refused to talk first and that seemed to amuse him for some reason. "I don't think we have been properly introduced. I am Edward Cullen. You must be Emily Nightingale." I forced my self to smile. "Yup that's me." I said. He may have been annoying bu there was no denying he was more than half as beautiful as his dad. He smiled an amused smile as if he heard my thought. "Why do you do that?" I asked. "Do what?" he replied in a truly innocent voice. "Smile randomly like you can here what I'm thinking." This time he lost it. He let out a small but notable laugh. "Like that!" I said.

"It's kind of like a private joke," he replied. I didn't buy it. Just then another tall figure walked into the large room. This male was beautiful. He was tall and pale like Edward but more muscularly cut. He had wavy hair on his head and looked terrifying but beautiful. Without turning around Edward said out loud "Hello Jasper." This was obviously who was coming to pick him up. Jasper walked over to us.

"Who is this?" He asked in a notably beautiful voice. "This is Emily. The one I told you about that fell own the stairs when I came to help Carlisle the other day." I noted how Edward called Dr. Cullen Carlisle and not father. Jasper nodded. "Hi I am Jasper Hale, Edward's adopted brother, It's nice to meet you," he said with a pleasant smile on his face. I just nodded and replied "HI… I am Emily Nightingale." Edward smirked and Jasper nodded amusingly. I grimaced. They were both doing it now. "ok then I guess we better go now Jasper, " Edward said while grinning, "I'll tell Carlisle he can call your brother now, Ok Emily?" I frowned. I didn't want to see Ryan. I didn't want him to yell at me for messing up. Edward became serious, "Or if it's ok with you Jasper and I could give you a ride home.

I considered it for a moment. "That sounds pretty good to me," I finally answered. Edward and Jasper helped me get my crutches with my now, unusually big casted leg and out of the hospital I finally was with my new medications and new wounds, on their way to be healed….

I like this Chapter… don't you? Leave me a Review!!! Love you guys!!!


	5. Life Gets Worse

Life Gets Worse…

I sat in the back seat of the shiny Volvo and waited for the small talk to begin. I didn't really like these awkward situations but how could I turn them down? On the inside the Volvo smelled amazingly wonderful. I couldn't help but sniff more than once.

"So I here this was your second visit to the hospital in the last three days?" Jasper said questioningly. I felt embarrassed. "Um, yeah, it is." I admitted.

I heard a chuckle slip from Edward and I scowled at him. He didn't seem to notice. "Doesn't she remind you of someone, Jasper?" he asked Jasper as he tried his hardest not to smile. Jasper smiled and just nodded. It aggravated me that I never got the whole story when I talked to anyone in this family. It seemed like there was something more about them. I mean, yes, they were beautiful, and rich, and all that, but it seemed like they were hiding something.

As these thoughts were running through my head I noticed that Edwards face seemed to become a little more serious. Like he was focusing on something. I follows his stare but didn't se anything in particular that he might be looking at. I figured he was probably just thinking.

"So Emily, you live with your brother, right?" Edward asked. "Um, yes that's right. My father died when I was little so for a while Ryan and I stayed with our grandma, but a year after Ryan turned 18 she passed away, so now I live with him." I tried to sound happy but it sounded so fake I knew they probably heard the sadness in my voice. "Do you like your brother? I mean just wondering, you know." I hesitated. Finally I just answered with "He's cool."

Edward seemed a little curious in my answer but didn't ask any more on the subject. The rest of the ride home was quiet, all except for the the occasional "turn here" I had to give Jasper, but for some reason I didn't feel awkward at all. I actually felt comfortable in the backseat of their shiny Volvo. When we finally reached my house I couldn't help but feel upset. I really would have rather been anywhere else. The hospital didn't sound bad compared to being home alone with Ryan. I sat in the car for a moment after it came to a stop, but then realized it would be kind of rude to just sit there while they waited for me to get out. I reached over to open the door but someone else had already beat me to it.

When I looked up I saw Ryan standing in front of the door of the car. My heart stopped. From the look on Ryan's face and the odor that was radiating from him, I could tell he was drunk…again. "Um Ry-," I was cut off. "Why do u always have to ruin everything?!" Ryan yelled. He was definitely drunk. I just stared at him, refusing to look at the expressions on Edward's and Jasper's faces. "Ryan I think we should go inside." I finally said. "Don't tell me what to do u little retard!" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I knew this would happen someday. It was stupid of me to have Edward and Jasper drive me home. I allowed myself a glance at their faces but when I turned around they were no longer sitting in the car. I looked around and saw them standing outside in front of the car.

They both looked ready for what they thought was about to happen. I grabbed my crutches and shoved my way out of the car. When I stood up I was face to face with Ryan. I rocked back on my heals a little. "Ryan if we don't go inside they are going to call the cops." I whispered just low enough for only him to hear. Something in Ryan's brain clicked and he then seemed like he wanted to cooperate.

Without saying anything he turned around and walked towards the house. When I looked over at the two brothers they seemed upset. "Emily I think you should come with us," Edward said. I knew that wasn't a good idea and it would only make Ryan more mad. "I can take care of myself." I replied. Edward seemed very un-amused at my response. By this time Ryan was in the house. Both of the young men looked angry. "Emily I really think that you should come with us," Jasper repeated Edward's 'almost' demand. I tried to think of something to say to convince the that everything was ok. "Guys he is probably just a little tipsy. He probably had a drink this morning because of what happened to me. He drinks when he gets stressed," the look on Edward's face translated that he didn't buy it, but Jasper looked a little fooled.

"Why don't we at least come in with you then?" Jasper offered. I thought about it. Ryan would probably be in his room now. If they only came in for a minute or two and Ryan didn't act up then they would probably leave convinced. "Um, sure why not." I said. We all walked ( well I crutched) into the old-looking house. "Can I get you guys anything? I mean like something to drink?" the both shook their heads no. I sat down on the green sofa. Edward and Jasper stayed standing by the front door. "You guy can sit." I said. Edward shook his head. "No I think we probably need to go. But here-" He pulled out a sticky notepad and a pen from two different pockets and wrote something down, "Call this number if you need anything."

Edward sat the number down on the side table by the sofa. The two walked out and I remained sitting for a long while. I thought about my day. About how All of the Cullens that I had met seemed to look very much alike; even the adopted brother. I thought about Edwards face when Ryan had walked out drunk from the house. I thought about Riley, the handsome male that had helped me. Then I remembered that I had stayed at the hospital over night… Had I missed school today? Obviously I had which meant I would have to bring makeup work home from school tomorrow.

Eventually my leg began to hurt and I remembered my pain medicine. As I was about to get up and get it I remembered that I had never brought it in from the Volvo. Oops. I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was only eight and if Edward and Jasper were no longer in high school, I figured they would probably still be wide awake. I scooted over to the side of the sofa and picked up the sticky note. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and called the number.

Edward picked up before the first ring had ended. "Hello?"

"Um, hi Edward it's Emily. I'm sorry but I think I left my pain medication in the back of your car. I don't exactly need them right now but I was just going to let you know so that maybe you could drop them off tomorrow?" There was a pause. "I can bring them now. My brother Emmett and I will be there in about 20 minutes or so." Click.

"Ok then," I answered to the empty dial tone. I grabbed a crutch and limped my way over to the cabinet for a cup. Just then Ryan came out of his room. I could smell the odor of beer on him before he had even gotten close to me. I quickly turned not knowing what to expect. He stumbled over to me and lifted his head so he could se me clearer. "You are the stupidest most selfish person I have ever met!" he exclaimed in my face. I flinched at the words. "Ryan I'm So-" Ryans's hand came up fast and slapped me in the face. I felt my legs fall from under me and I slipped to the floor and rolled over onto my side.

Ryan kicked me in the ribs. As quickly as I could I sat up and pulled myself up by the counter. "Ryan please!" I managed before his hand came up a second time and I foud myself closing my eyes as tight as possible waiting for the third slap. All of a sudden I heard Ryan yell "HEY STOP!" I kept my eyes closed trying to figure out why Ryan had yelled this. Someone tried to lay there cold hand on my shoulder but I shook it off as I opened my eyes. I could barely see through the tears in my eyes but, terrified, I tried my hardest to focus. Edward was standing in front of me, another, very largely built muscular male behind him, and my brother was unconscious on the floor. I realized I hadn't been breathing and I took in a huge gasp of air. "Emily it's ok. We're here now. We are going to call sheriff Swan." Edward told me. I spoke before I thought. "NO! You can't"! I fell limped towards Ryan and scooted my way to the floor. "He didn't mean to hurt me, he was just drunk. It was my fault, I messed up." I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks now. I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes. Edward looked baffled at my response. "Think about it. If Ryan goes to prison where will I go? Besides It was my fault!" Edward kneeled down looked me in the eyes. "No Emily it wasn't," he said in an angry tone. "Emily I think you should, at the least, come with us or I will call the police."

I looked at Ryan, though about the offer, and nodded. All I had to do was go back to their house and stay for a little while. The large male began to speak, "Edward we probably need to get, before he wakes up." Edward nodded. "Go get a bag from her room and pack her some clothes," Edward ordered the large male who I guessed was Emmett. I had almost stopped crying by this time. "I can do it," I said through a crackly voice that I didn't recognize as mine. "No you come with me," Edward said. I looked at him with the most pitiful eyes I could manage but he didn't seem to budge. I reluctantly nodded as Edward helped me to my feet, handed me a crutch, and then got my other one for me. We walked outside into the cool air and out to the Volvo without saying anything to one another.

When we were inside the car Edward pulled out a sleek silver phone and quickly dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. At first I listened to his conversation but quickly zoned out when he began to explain what happened with Ryan. I looked out the window and saw the large male walking to the car. Edward then ended his conversation on the phone as Emmett got into the passengers seat. "Emily, are you ok?" Edward asked. The correct way to answer that question would have been to scream no a million times but instead I just whispered the words "Yes," and we took off. We drove for a long time. Eventually I relaxed my posture and closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the seat.

The immediate stopping of the car woke me up. I sighed and waited as Edward got out of the car to help me out of my seat. When I was out of the car there was no focusing through the dark needed to see the huge white mansion in front of me. If I were not upset I would have commented on the house or expressed my surprise but instead I just slowly followed behind the two men up the stairs and into the very large house.

As we entered what seemed to be the living room, I was very surprised to see several people all looking at us. I had not realized that the Cullen family was this big. There had to be at least 6 or 7 people in the large living room. I recognized Dr. Cullen as he walked up to meet us. It was the first time I had seen him without a smile on his face. "Emily we would like you to stay with us for the night. I'm not sure what to do about the whole situation yet but until I do I want you to stay here with my family and me. Alice," he gestured to a small dark haired female leaned against Jasper, who I immediately recognized, "will take you to school in the morning. She will show you what room you are staying in."

I blankly nodded and followed as the small female, Alice, lead me up the stairs and into a large room with a window replacing one of the smaller walls. When we were inside the room she introduced her self very politely. "Hi, I'm Alice. This is where you will be staying for the next few nights. I will call the school and tell them that you will not be riding the bus until further notice. I am really sorry," she said sincerely.

I examined the room a little further. Slap dab in the middle of the room was a very large, golden, rose decorated bed with a golden canopy. I crutched over to the bed and collapsed, not caring what Alice though of me. "I guess your going to want to sleep now. Good night." Before she left the room I asked her to turn the lights out. As soon as she was gone I closed my eyes. I could feel my cheek beginning to swell and my ribs were throbbing... I had a dreamless sleep that night…


	6. A Lazy Day

When I woke in the morning it happened slowly. I lay there half awake daydreaming about the previous night. When I could finally keep my eyes open, I used them to search the room again. I was much bigger than I had remembered it but the night before I was really not in a very receptive state. I lay there staring at the ceiling for quite some time when I suddenly remembered about going to school. I sat up quickly and glanced around for a clock. The quick movement hurt my soar ribs. There was a small sharp looking alarm clock sitting on the dresser in the corner. It was ten A.M.!

I scooted my way out of bed. Just then a dark-haired and beautiful young lady entered the room. I knew I had met her last night and I tried to remember her name. " Did you sleep well?" she asked me. It took me a minute to respond with just a "yes…" Then I remembered school. "I'm going to be extremely late for school though. You didn't have to let me sleep." She smiled and replied, "Carlisle thought it best to let you stay home today. I figured you could come meet the rest of my family."

I couldn't remember her name. I knew it started with an A… Ally? No it was Alice! "Umm, thanks Alice." She smiled. "I'll wait outside your door so you can get dressed." I paused. "Actually I was going to try to take a shower… I mean if that's ok…?" "Of course!" she replied grinning. She showed me the bathroom that hooked on to the bedroom, as I shuffled my way behind her. It was very nicely decorated, and smelled fabulous. She helped me wrap a garbage bag around my cast on my leg so that it didn't get wet.

The hot water helped my aching ribs a bit but didn't relief my stress. I was also a little nervous about meeting the rest of the Cullens. I remembered seeing more than I expected plus a little girl? When I was out of the shower and dressed wit almost decent I decided I was ready. I limped out of the front door of the room and was surprised to see Alice still standing outside. "Oh, you didn't have to wait for me." She smiled. "Well I didn't… really… anyways come one the family can't wait to meet you." I smiled nervously as Alice led me, patiently, down the staircase. I didn't look up until I had reached the bottom.

As I stared at all of the beautiful creatures I almost forgot how to breathe. They were all different yet all the same. I closed my open mouth and tried to compose myself. I picked out the ones I knew in my head. There was Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and of course Alice was standing beside me. The rest were strangers. There seemed to be a little girl sitting on Edwards lap and he had his arm around the woman beside him. Edward had a wife and a kid? Carlisle stood up smiling and said "Hello Emily! I hope you had a pleasant sleep," I nodded, "well then," he continued, "I would like you to meet the rest of my family." He gestured to the woman that had been sitting beside him, "This is my wife Esme," He the turned around and gestured toward an amazingly beautiful woman sitting beside Emmett and said, "this is Rosalie, Emmett's Fiancé," then he turned towards Edward, "and this is Bella, Edward's wife," he pointed to the little girl, "and Renesme, Their daughter." He said as he gestured towards the very pretty little girl on Edwards lap.

"It's n-nice to meet you all," I said as I shyly waved to all of them. The woman called Bella smiled. "It's nice to meet you too," She said in a comforting voice. Carlisle walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. It seemed extremely cold. When I accidentally flinched he quickly removed it. "Emily, I know it isn't an easy subject for you but we need to talk about the situation with your brother." I took in a deep sigh and closed my eyes. Carlisle seemed to already see my resistance on the subject so he continued. "All we need to know is a few things, the first being how long has he been doing this?" I thought back to when the violence started. "Well I was 10 when he started the violence and I'm 15 now so about five years." An emotion came on Carlisle's face that almost looked like discomfort and anger mixed. "We also wanted to know why?" He said in a questioning voice. Edward answered before I could, "Emily told Jasper and I that Emily's father died when she was younger. I think that has to do with most of it." I just nodded and gave Edward a thankful look since I didn't have to explain it all again. After all of the questions were answered, everybody's mood seemed to immediately change, and I was very thankful for that.

"So," I said, "is it my turn to ask questions yet?" Everyone seemed kind of hesitant but Carlisle smiled. "Sure," He said, "What do you want to know?" I contemplated which questions were most important and which ones could wait until later. "I know that Jasper is adopted but I don't know much past that." I though that might give them an idea of what I needed to know. "Well," Carlisle started, "all of me and Esme's children are adopted. Jasper and Rosalie are my late sister-in-law's twins that Esme and I adopted long ago. Emmett, Edward, and Alice we adopted later, since Esme can't have children." I thought about the new information for a moment. They had already seemed like nice people and it turns out I didn't even know the half of it. But they all looked… well not alike but… some of their traits were very similar. Maybe I was just crazy.

So we spent like another thirty minutes talking about their family and I enjoyed every minute. Then Carlisle told me to ice my knee. I figured I could watch TV while I did that but I ended up falling asleep. When I woke up I was sitting between Jasper and Emmett and I was quite uncomfortable in such a position.

I was slightly slouching so I quietly sat up. I saw Edward across the room giggling and I glared in his direction. Jasper then stood up and walked to the stairs where Alice was sitting and took a seat there. But the big one, Emmett, seemed to find some kind of enjoyment in my nervousness and smirked as stayed seated.

I sat in that position for at least another twenty minutes waiting for someone to turn the channel to something a little more interesting then the history on goats but someone must have found it entertaining because no one turned the channel. After my backside fell asleep I decided that there had to be something I could do besides sit and watch TV.

I attempted to get up but was abruptly stopped by Jasper and Alice. "Don't even think about it," Jasper said. I looked at him in confusion. He snorted, "From what I've seen and heard of you, injuries come easily to you and I think right here is probably the best spot for you." I grimaced. I didn't like just sitting around all day. "Do you know how to play chess?" Alice asked. "You know that wouldn't be a fair game Alice, why would you even think about it?" Edward said from across the room with a crooked smile on his face.

I was confused. "Actually I do know how to play chess but I'm not very good." I answered. "Well then, that's out," Jasper said. We all sat there in thought. My urge to do something had left and all I could think about was my brother. "Do you think it would be ok if I called my brother?" I asked pleadingly. They all looked a little upset at my question. "I promise all I want to say is sorry and see if he is ok."

"Emily I don't think that's a good idea," Carlisle interjected as he entered the room. I frowned. But I wasn't about to argue with Carlisle. He was a good man and had helped me out in extreme ways. I ended up talking to Alice and Jasper for the rest of the afternoon and went to bed early in preparation for school the next day.


End file.
